Bericht zur Situation der Hochschulpastoral
Erschienen in: Verlautbarungen des Apostolischen Stuhls 118 / hg. vom Sekretariat der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz. Bonn: 1994. S. 29-63. / für die Datenübertragung aufbereitet von Andreas Schwenzer, Kath.-Theol. Fak., Uni Würzburg. Vorwort Im Auftrag der Kommission für Fragen der Wissenschaft und Kultur hat die Arbeitsgruppe Hochschulpastoral unter Leitung von Weihbischof Dr. Friedhelm Hofmann einen Bericht zur Situation der Hochschulpastoral erarbeitet. Dieser Bericht will nicht nur ein differenziertes Bild der katholischen Hochschulpastoral in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland zeichnen. Er will vielmehr auch auf einen wichtigen pastoralen Arbeitsbereich hinweisen und - zum Teil neu - Interesse für diese Form der Präsenz der Kirche an den Hochschulen wecken. Der Bericht zur Situation der Hochschulpastoral und die dazugehörenden Empfehlungen zur Hochschulpastoral wollen darüber hinaus den Verantwortlichen in den Diözesen sowie den Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern in der Hochschulpastoral Anlaß und Hilfe sein, die eigene Arbeit zu reflektieren und sie entsprechend weiterzuentwickeln. Die Kommission für Fragen der Wissenschaft und Kultur hat den Bericht und die Empfehlungen zur Hochschulpastoral am 18. Mai 1994 beschlossen. Der Ständige Rat der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz hat den Bericht und die Empfehlungen zur Hochschulpastoral am 20./21. Juni 1994 zustimmend zur Kenntnis genommen und die Zentralstelle Bildung beauftragt, Bericht und Empfehlungen zu veröffentlichen. Weil verschiedentlich auf die Empfehlungen zur Arbeit der EKSF verwiesen wird, sind diese ebenfalls in der Broschüre abgedruckt. Hingewiesen sei auch auf das gemeinsame Schreiben der Kongregation für das katholische Bildungswesen, des Päpstlichen Rates für die Laien und des Päpstlichen Rates für die Kultur "Die Präsenz der Kirche an der Universität und in der universitären Kultur" vom 22. Mai 1994, das in der Reihe "Verlautbarungen des Apostolischen Stuhls" veröffentlicht wird. Bonn, 1. August 1994 Grundlagen des kirchlichen Auftrags zur Hochschulpastoral Die Hochschulpastoral in der heutigen Form geht zunächst auf die Einzelinitiative einzelner Priester zurück, die sich bereits am 26. 9. 1917 in Frankfurt zur "Vereinigung von katholischen Studenten- und Studentinnenseelsorgern für das deutsche Sprachgebiet" (sic!) zusammengeschlossen haben. Wesentliches Verdienst dieses und der späteren Zusammenschlüsse (KDSE, AGG, EKSF, KHP) war und ist es, daß dort, zum Teil auch in Auseinandersetzung mit dem Episkopat, die Grundlagen der Hochschulpastoral geschaffen und weiterentwickelt wurden.Vgl. P. Benkart/W. Ruf (Hrsg.), Katholische Studentenseelsorge. Geschichte und Gestalt, Paderborn 1965 Das zweite Vatikanische Konzil hat in seiner Erklärung über die christliche Erziehung "Gravissimum educationis" eine grundlegende Erklärung zur Hochschulpastoral abgegeben und die Bischöfe beauftragt, für die Hochschulpastoral Sorge zu tragen: "Weil das Schicksal der Gesellschaft und der Kirche selbst mit der Entwicklung der Hochschulstudenten sehr eng verbunden ist, sollen die Oberhirten der Kirche nicht nur für das geistliche Leben der Studenten an katholischen Universitäten Sorge tragen; sie sollen vielmehr, um die geistliche Bildung aller ihrer Söhne besorgt, nach sachdienlichen Beratungen der Bischöfe darauf achten, daß auch an nichtkatholischen Universitäten katholische Studentenheime und Universitätszentren errichtet werden, in denen sorgfältig ausgewählte und vorgebildete Priester, Ordensleute und Laien der studierenden Jugend dauernde geistliche und geistige Hilfe bieten." (GE 10) Das kirchliche Gesetzbuch von 1983 greift diese Grundaussage auf: "Der Diözesanbischof hat angelegentlich für die Seelsorge der Studenten zu sorgen, auch durch Errichtung einer Pfarrei oder wenigstens durch auf Dauer dazu bestellte Priester, und er hat dafür zu sorgen, daß bei den Universitäten, auch den nichtkatholischen, katholische Universitätszentren bestehen, die den Studenten Hilfe, vor allem geistliche, bieten." (c. 813 CIC/1983) In der Apostolischen Konstitution "Ex corde ecclesiae" wird diese Norm in den Art. 38-42 sowie in den allgemeinen Normen Art. 6 § 1 und § 2 weiter ausgeführt. Als Aufgabe der Universitätsseelsorge wird hier vor allem genannt, "das akademische Studium und außerakademische Bereiche mit den religiösen und sittlichen Grundsätzen und so das Leben mit dem Glauben zu verbinden. Die Universitätsseelsorge macht die Sendung der Kirche in der Universität wirksam und ist daher wesentlicher Bestandteil ihrer Tätigkeit und ihrer Struktur." (ECE 38) Universitätsseelsorge will den Glauben im Alltag lebendig machen (ECE 39) und die katholischen Studenten in Erfüllung ihres Taufversprechens zu tätiger Teilnahme am Leben der Kirche vorbereiten (ECE 41). Dabei sind alle Mitglieder der Universitätsgemeinschaft einzuladen, sich in die Universitätsseelsorge einzubringen und an deren Vorhaben mitzuwirken. (ECE Teil 2, Art. 6 §2) Neben den gesamtkirchlichen Normen ist für die Hochschulpastoral in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland der Beschluß der gemeinsamen Synode "Schwerpunkte kirchlicher Verantwortung im Bildungsbereich" grundlegend. Nach dem Synodenbeschluß gehört die Hochschulpastoral "zu den vordringlichen Aufgaben der Kirche in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Daher ist die Arbeit der Hochschulgemeinden zu unterstützen. An der Hochschule verwirklichen die Hochschulgemeinden die Grundfunktionen der Kirche: Glaubensdienst (Verkündigung), Gottesdienst (Liturgie) und Bruderdienst (Diakonie). Es ist ihre Aufgabe, diese in ihrem vollen Umfang zum Maßstab ihrer pastoralen Tätigkeit zu nehmen". (8.3) Die Hochschulgemeinden sollen allen, die im Bereich der Hochschule lehren und lernen, umfassend Hilfe leisten; sie sollen versuchen, Lehrende und Lernende im Gespräch zu verbinden, Konflikte zu lösen und ihre Mitglieder und Arbeitsgruppen zu verantwortlicher Übernahme von Aufgaben in den Gremien der Hochschule und bei persönlichen wie sozialen Hilfeleistungen ermutigen. (8.3.1) Diese umfassenden Aufgaben kann eine Hochschulgemeinde nur in Einbindung leisten. "Die Synode fordert, daß innerhalb der Kirche in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland die Hochschulgemeinden ihren festen Platz einnehmen. Das bedeutet ihre Bindung an Bistumsleitung und Ortsgemeinden. Dabei sollten die Gemeindestrukturen von den Hochschulgemeinden beachtet werden, während ihre Arbeit und deren Eigenart von den Kirchenleitungen anerkannt und unterstützt werden muß. Die Synode begrüßt überdiözesane Zusammenschlüsse auf dem Gebiet der Hochschulpastoral sowie Zusammenarbeit der Hochschulgemeinden untereinander und mit freien katholischen Verbänden, insbesondere auch wohlbedachte und verantwortliche ökumenische Zusammenarbeit im Hochschulbereich." (8.3.2) Dabei erwartet die Synode von den Hochschulgemeinden, daß sie ihre Arbeit offenhalten für alle im Bereich der Hochschule Tätigen. Die Bemühungen der Hochschulgemeinden dürfen sich nicht auf einzelne Gruppen einengen, sondern müssen alle freien Initiativen und Formen von Zusammenschlüssen berücksichtigen. Auch politische Verantwortung in Hochschule und Gesellschaft ist den Hochschulgemeinden nicht abzusprechen. Einseitige Parteinahmen sollen dabei allerdings vermieden werden. (8.3.2) Die Synode empfiehlt den einzelnen Bistümem, die Hochschulgemeinden mit den nötigen personellen und materiellen Mitteln auszustatten. Darüber hinaus soll der Hochschulpastoral ein angemessener Freiheitsraum gewährt werden. Insofern Experimente gut bedacht, sorgfältig geplant und mit dem Ortsbischof abgesprochen werden, können sie auch der allgemeinen kirchlichen Seelsorge dienen. (8.3.3 und 8.3.4) Der kirchliche Auftrag zur Hochschulpastoral wird immer im Kontext der jeweiligen Zeit wahrgenommen. Die Situation der Kirche und der Gesellschaft, die Lage der Studierenden und die Situation der Hochschulen, die öffentliche Meinung und das, was manchmal als "geistige Großwetterlage" bezeichnet wird, bestimmen wesentlich die Hochschulpastoral mit. Deshalb nimmt der Bericht zur Situation der Hochschulpastoral zunächst die Situation der Studierenden in den Blick. Zur heutigen Situation der Katholischen Hochschulpastoral Zur Situation der Studierenden Während im Jahre 1970 lediglich eine Minderheit von 15 % eines Abiturjahrgangs das Studium an einer Hochschule oder Fachhochschule aufnahm, sind es heute bereits 35 % eines Abiturjahrgangs. Dementsprechend erhöhte sich die Zahl der Studierenden von etwas mehr als 800000 im Jahre 1975 auf 1840000 im Wintersemester 1993/94. Während sich die Zahl der Studierenden in diesem Zeitraum mehr als verdoppelt hat, ist die Zahl der Hochschullehrer beinahe gleich geblieben: Seit 1977 - dem Jahr des Öffnungsbeschlusses - sind die Zahlen der Studienanfänger um 70 %, der Studierenden um 75 %, der Absolventen ohne Promotion um 40%, der Stellen für wissenschaftliches Personal um 6 % und der laufenden Mittel für Forschung und Lehre um real 4 % gestiegen. In der Mitte der 70er Jahre wurden für die Hochschulen und ihre Mitglieder 1,32 % des Bruttosozialprodukts aufgewendet, im Jahre 1992 nur noch 0,93 %. Damit steht die Bundesrepubiik Deutschland nach einem OECD-Vergleich der Bildungsausgaben pro Kopf an viertletzter Stelle vor Griechenland, Spanien und der Türkei.Vgl. Entschließung des 171. Plenums der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz vom 8.11.1993 "Zur aktuellen hochschulpolitischen Lage und zur bildungspolitischen Erklärung der Regierungschefs der Länder vom 29.10.1993" Die Überlastung der Hochschulen trägt ihren Teil dazu bei, daß die Studienzeiten immer länger werden und das Durchschnittsalter der Studierenden weiter ansteigt. Auch der häufiger werdende Studiengangwechsel sowie der Studienabbruch lassen sich wenigstens zum Teil aus der Überlastung der Hochschulen verstehen. Ca. 35 % der westdeutschen und 6 % der ostdeutschen Studierenden sind mittlerweile 26 Jahre oder älter. Dabei ist mit zu berücksichtigen, daß in den alten Bundesländern 30 %, in den neuen Bundesländern sogar 39 % der Studierenden vor Studienbeginn eine Berufsausbildung abgeschlossen haben. Mit dem zunehmenden Durchschnittsalter steigt auch der Anteil der verheirateten Studierenden mit und ohne Kinder: 7 % der westdeutschen und 13 % der ostdeutschen Studierenden sind verheiratet. 6 % der westdeutschen und 11 % der ostdeutschen Studierenden haben Kinder. Betrachtet man die Studierenden, die sich mindestens im 7. Hochschulsemester befinden, so zeigt sich, daß 9 % der westdeutschen und 23 % der ostdeutschen Studierenden Kinder haben. Daraus ergäbe sich ein Bedarf von ca. 20000 Kindergartenplätzen an Universitäten und Fachhochschulen. Ca. 20 % der westdeutschen und 9 % der ostdeutschen Studierenden haben im Laufe ihres Studiums einen Wechsel des Studienganges vorgenommen. Dabei geben 46 % der Fachwechsler als Grund für den Studiengangwechsel falsche Vorstellungen über das Studium an. Dies läßt auf fehlende Information bzw. Beratung über das Studium bzw. den konkreten Studiengang schließen. Bereits ein Viertel der Studienanfänger verlassen die Hochschule ohne Abschluß. Bei Geistes- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlern sind dies bereits mehr als ein Drittel. Ein zunehmender Anteil der Studierenden muß zur Finanzierung des Studiums auf eigenen Verdienst zurückgreifen. 1991 mußten 53 % der Studierenden an Universitäten und 51 % der Studierenden an Fachhochschulen nebenher soviel verdienen, daß sie ihr Studium im Wesentlichen selbst finanzieren konnten. Im Jahr 1985 lag diese Zahl noch bei 40 %. Nach Berechnungen des Deutschen Studentenwerks fehlen allein in den westdeutschen Bundesländern 100000 Studentenwohnungen. In diesen Ländern wird der Wunsch, in einem Studentenwohnheim zu leben, von 17% der Studierenden geäußert; tatsächlich kommen aber nur 12 % im Wohnheim unter. Immer mehr Studierende pendeln täglich zwischen der (elterlichen) Wohnung und dem Studienort und nehmen dabei Anfahrtswege von bis zu 100 km in Kauf. Studentisches Leben und studentisches Milieu kann sich so nur noch schwer herausbilden. Studienort und Wohnort sind für immer weniger Studierende identisch. Immer mehr Zeit muß für Nebentätigkeiten zur Sicherung des Lebensunterhalts aufgewendet werden, und damit haben Studierende immer weniger die Möglichkeit, sich in Verbänden, Initiativen und Bewegungen oder auch in den HochschulgemeindenDa für Gemeinden an Hochschulen unterschiedliche Begriffe verwendet werden (Hochschul-, Studenten-, Studentinnengemeinden_) wird in diesem Bericht als Sammelbegriff einfach "Gemeinde" verwendet. zu engagieren. Durch die geplante Studienstrukturreform und die beabsichtigte Einführung von Regelstudienzeiten wird sich der Druck auf die Studierenden noch erheblich verstärken. Die mangelnden Berufsperspektiven beeinflussen in erheblichem Maß die Gestaltung studentischen Lebens und die Lebensplanung der Studierenden. Gemeinden an Hochschulen und Universitäten Die Hochschul- bzw. Studentengemeinde gibt es nicht. Es unterscheiden sich nicht nur Gemeinden an Fachhochschulen und Universitäten, Gemeinden im Osten von denen im Westen, sondern letztlich ist keine Gemeinde mit der anderen vergleichbar. Zu unterschiedlich sind die Voraussetzungen und Rahmenbedingungen, unter denen sich jeweils Gemeinde an der Hochschule konstituiert. Deshalb wird eine Beschreibung nie der Gesamtsituation gerecht werden. Die Idee der Hochschulgemeinde wird von der Würzburger Synode so formuliert: "Das Bemühen der Hochschulgemeinden richtet sich darauf, allen umfassend Hilfe zu leisten, die im Bereich der Hochschule lehren und lernen. Sie sollen versuchen, Lehrende und Lernende im Gespräch zu verbinden, Konflikte zu lösen und ihre Mitglieder und Arbeitsgruppen zu verantwortlicher Übernahme von Aufgaben in den Gremien der Hochschule und bei persönlichen wie sozialen Hilfeleistungen zu ermutigen."Würzburger Synode, Beschluß Bildungsbereich, 8.3.1 Diesem umfassenden Anspruch werden die Gemeinden nur im geringen Maße gerecht. Eine Gemeinde von Lehrenden und Lernenden und damit die Idee der "Kirche an der Hochschule" ist kaum irgendwo realisiert bzw. ist wohl auch nicht zu realisieren.Die Pastoralsynode der katholischen Kirche in der DDR legt ein anderes Verständnis von Studentengemeinde zugrunde: Sie wird als Substruktur der Pfarrgemeinde beschrieben. Vgl. Pastoralsynode der katholischen Kirche in der DDR. Beschluß: Dienste und Ordnungen im Leben der Gemeinde 57 Lehrende etwa, soweit sie kirchlich gebunden sind und sich kirchlich engagieren, orientieren sich häufg aus familiären Gründen (Einbindung der Kinder) an der jeweiligen Ortsgemeinde. Mehr als Dozenten-Gesprächskreise lassen sich in den Hochschulgemeinden kaum verwirklichen. Gesprächskreise von Lehrenden und Lernenden lassen sich kaum fnden. Ein Großteil der Gemeinden versteht sich auch bewußt als Gemeinde der Studentinnen und Studenten und für Studentinnen und Studenten. In ihrer konkreten Arbeit an den Hochschulen sehen sich die Gemeinden mit einer Reihe von Problemen und Hindernissen konfrontiert: * Studierende sind nur im geringen Umfang bereit, Verantwortung in und für die Hochschule zu übernehmen. Häufg ist es selbst schwierig, sie zur Übernahme von Verantwortung in den Gemeindegremien zu motivieren. Die Solidarität für das Gesamt der Gemeinde ist nur bei wenigen erkennbar. Der Einsatz richtet sich auf konkrete Aufgabenfelder, Arbeitskreise oder einzelne Veranstaltungen. Politische Verantwortung für Gemeinde, Kirche, Hochschule und Gesellschaft wird nur selten gesehen. * Studierende leiden unter Studiendruck, Verplanung des Studiums und Studienzeitverkürzung. Die Möglichkeiten, sich außerhalb des Studiums zu engagieren, werden zunehmend geringer oder werden als subjektiv schwierig empfunden. * Die Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden an großen Universitäten werden häufig "belegt", wie sonst Vorlesungen, Seminare, Kurse belegt werden. * Für einen kontinuierlichen Gemeindeaufbau ist der Semesterrhythmus, unter dem sich die Arbeit der Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden gestaltet, belastend: Die Gemeinde fängt an und endet mit dem Semester und ist letztlich personell nicht faßbar. Nur wenige Studierende verpflichten sich zur Mitarbeit für einen längeren Zeitraum. Selten kommt es vor, daß sich jemand während seines ganzen Studiums in der Gemeinde engagiert. * Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden sind Teil der Kirche und werden von vielen Studierenden auch mit Kirche identifiziert, vor allem mit dem negativen Bild der Kirche, wie es häufg in unserer Gesellschaft gesehen wird. Kritik an der Kirche bzw. Ablehnung der Kirche belasten die Gemeinden in überdurchschnittlichem Maß. Dennoch bieten sich für die Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden auch Möglichkeiten und Chancen: * Studierende suchen nach einer Gruppe von Gleichgesinnten. Deshalb ist es wichtig, daß sich Kirche und Gemeinde in kleinen Gruppen, Arbeitskreisen und Zirkeln konstituiert. Die Gemeinden brechen so die Anonymität unter den Studierenden auf, ermöglichen Beheimatung, helfen die Isolation zu überwinden und den einzelnen zu stärken. * Die Gemeinden ermöglichen Begleitung und Unterstützung in Problemsituationen und Lebensentscheidungen: Loslösung vom Elternhaus, Autoritätskonflikte, Sinnfrage, Glaubensfragen, Glaubenszweifel, Studienkonflikte, persönliche Krisen, Partnerschaftsproblematik, Ehevorbereitung, Ehebegleitung, Studium mit Kind(ern), alleinerziehende Studierende - dies ist nur eine Auswahl aus den Themen, die Gespräche und Beratung in den Gemeinden bestimmen. * Die Gemeinden bieten Möglichkeiten und schaffen Räume, damit Studierende sich mit der Frage nach dem Lebenssinn auseinandersetzen können und die häufig erfahrene Diskrepanz von Wissenschaft und Glaube ins Gespräch gebracht werden kann. Ethische Fragestellungen in der Medizin, ja in den Wissenschaften allgemein, werden aufgegriffen. So werden Foren angeboten zur Reflexion und zur Findung eines persönlich verantworteten Standpunktes aus der Sicht des christlichen Menschenbildes. * In den Gemeinden wird eine Kultur des Gesprächs und der Auseinandersetzung entwickelt, damit einzelne Gruppen nicht isoliert nebeneinander leben, sondern sich für die Positionen und Anliegen der anderen interessieren. Es geht darum, Einheit in der Vielfalt zu praktizieren. * Der sonntägliche Gottesdienst, je nach Gemeindesituation auch ein Gottesdienst an einem Werktag, will die verschiedenen Gruppen der Gemeinde zusammenführen um so Mitte des gemeindlichen Lebens zu sein. Er will die befreiende Botschaft des Evangeliums kundtun und in der eucharistischen Gemeinschaft erfahrbar machen. * Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden können sich nicht aus den drängenden Problemen von Kirche und Gesellschaft heraushalten. Sie beziehen Stellung und machen dabei etwa auch auf Mißstände im kirchlichen und gesellschaftlichen Bereich aufmerksam, sowohl auf lokaler als auch auf gesamtgesellschaftlicher Ebene und auf der Ebene der Einen Welt. * Viele Gemeinden engagieren sich in den Fragen von Gerechtigkeit, Frieden und Bewahrung der Schöpfung. Dabei beziehen sie nicht nur Position, sondern entwickeln auch konkrete Aktivitäten in Form von Partnerschaften und Projekten. * In den Gemeinden wird versucht, deutlich zu machen, daß jede und jeder Verantwortung für das Gesamt der Gemeinde hat. Vielfältige Formen der Mitbestimmung werden ermöglicht: Demokratische Strukturen, Verantwortung für die inhaltliche Arbeit, Möglichkeiten zur Gründung von Arbeitskreisen, Gottesdienstgestaltung. Auch die Mitbestimmung bei Anstellung pastoraler Mitarbeiter wird angestrebt. * In den Gemeinden wird Ökumene gelebt. Vielfältige Formen der Zusammenarbeit mit den Evangelischen Studentengemeinden sind vielerorts selbstverständlich. Neben gemeinsamen Veranstaltungen finden sich auch Formen struktureller Zusammenarbeit. Für die theologische Problemstellung der Ökumene ist allerdings bei Studierenden oft nur ein geringes Interesse vorhanden. * Die Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden müssen den Dialog zwischen Kirchenleitung und Studierenden ermöglichen. Hier sind vor allem die Hauptamtlichen als Anwälte der Studierenden gegenüber der Kirchenleitung und als Anwälte der Kirchenleitung gegenüber den Studierenden angefragt. Erstmalig hat sich mit der von Bargel und anderen vorgelegten 4. Erhebung zur Studiensituation an Universitäten und Fachhochschulen "Studiensituation und studentische Orientierungen"Kurzfassung; herausgegeben vom Bundesminister für Bildung und Wissenschaft, Bonn 1992 eine solche Studie mit der Akzeptanz und den Wirkmöglichkeiten von Hochschulgemeinden befaßt. Die Studie belegt, daß der Anspruch der Gemeinden "Kirche an der Hochschule" zu sein, auch nicht annähernd realisiert werden kann: "Ähnlich gering ist die Resonanz bei den kirchlichen Studentengemeinden. Die Anzahl der nicht interessierten Studierenden an dieser Einrichtung ist ständig gwachsen: An Universitäten um 5 Prozentpunkte auf über drei Viertel und an Fachhochschulen um 4 Prozentpunkte auf knapp drei Viertel der Studierenden. An den kirchlichen Studentengemeinden der Fachhochschulen interessieren und beteiligen sich überwiegend Studierende des Sozialwesens. Mediziner und Kulturwissenschaftler finden sich in den Universitäten noch am ehesten bereit, in den kirchlichen Studentengemeinden mitzuarbeiten."a.a.0., Seite 31 Die Studie zeigt allerdings auch, daß bei Studentinnen und Studenten, die aktiv am Leben der Gemeinden teilnehmen, die ideell-soziale Orientierung deutlicher ausgeprägt ist als bei der restlichen Studentenschaft. Gegenüber einem allgemeinen Trend in der Studentenschaft, wo stärker materiell-egoistische Orientierungen bei gleichzeitiger Abnahme ideell sozialer Orientierungen festzustellen sind, heben sich die Aktiven in den Studentengemeinden deutlich ab. Dies gilt insbesondere auch im Blick auf die religiöse Prägung. Den Aktiven in den Studentengemeinden ist "Religion und Glaube" in einer Auswahlliste verschiedener Werte meist sehr wichtig oder wichtig. Auch wenn eine konfessionelle Differenzierung im Blick auf die Hochschulgemeinden möglicherweise geringfügige Verschiebungen ergeben könnte, muß man doch die Wirkmöglichkeiten der Hochschulgemeinden sehr nüchtern und realistisch einschätzen: Auch für die katholischen Hochschulgemeinden dürfte zutreffen, daß sie einen Kreis von etwa 6 % der Studierenden an Fachhochschulen und Universitäten als "aktiv Teilnehmende" erreichen und bei weiteren 20 % an Fachhochschulen und 17% an Universitäten mit "Interesse, aber keine Teilnahme" rechnen können. Wenn man zu diesen Zahlen die deutlichen Unterschiede in der Wertorientierung mitbedenkt, die eine Diskrepanz zwischen kirchlich engagierten und nicht engagierten Studierenden signalisieren, muß man sich fragen, unter welchen Bedingungen künftig Hochschulgemeinden die Kirche in der Öffentlichkeit der (Fach-)Hochschulen präsent machen können. Die Gefahr, daß Hochschulgemeinden zu "religiösen Nischen" im (Fach-)Hochschulbetrieb werden, ist durchaus gegeben. Hochschulpastoral in der Region Ost Die katholischen Studentengemeinden stellten zur Zeit der DDR gegenüber dem verschulten und einseitig ideologisch ausgerichteten Universitäts-, Hochschul- und Fachhochschulbetrieb einen geistigen und persönlichen Freiraum dar. Dieser Freiraum wurde zwar von außen geduldet, aber überwacht. Katholische und evangelische Studentengemeinden bildeten eine wichtige gesellschaftliche und kirchliche Nische. Daraus läßt sich auch die gewachsene ökumenische Zusammenarbeit ableiten, die unter den neuen Rahmenbedingungen immer mehr verlorengeht. Die Nischensituation wird besonders deutlich in den lokalen Gegebenheiten, die bis heute für die meisten Gemeinden noch bestehen. Sie verfügen in der Regel über keine eigenen Räume, sondern nutzen Räume im Pfarrhaus der Ortsgemeinde, im Kindergarten oder im Jugendheim. Aus dieser Gesamtsituation entstanden engagierte kleine Gruppen und Gemeinden. Sie wurden geleitet von hauptamtlich beauftragten Pfarrern (in Dresden, Leipzig, Halle, Berlin) oder nebenamtlich von Pfarrern und Kaplänen der jeweiligen Ortsgemeinde betreut. Hauptamtliche Laienmitarbeiter gab und gibt es nur in Jena/Weimar, Berlin und Leipzig. Durch die veränderte Hochschulpastorallandschaft mit ihren Aufgabenfeldern ist die Leitungs- und Mitarbeiterfrage neu zu klären. Insgesamt leben die Studentengemeinden in der Region Ost auch heute noch in hohem Maße vom Engagement der Ehrenamtlichen. Ein wichtiges Element des Gemeindelebens war und ist die Verbindung mit den sogenannten Absolventen, die eine Art Bindeglied zwischen den Generationen darstellen. Heute haben sich Dresden und Berlin zu großen Studentengemeinden entwickelt. Jena, Halle und Leipzig gelten eher als mittlere Gemeinden, und die Studentengemeinden an den anderen Hochschulstandorten haben sich eher als Gruppen oder Kleingruppen organisiert. Die neugegründeten Fachhochschulen sind weithin noch nicht im Blick. Der Anspruch, als Kirche an der Hochschule präsent zu sein, wird als sehr hoher und beinahe unerfüllbarer Anspruch verstanden, auch aufgrund der Ablehnung durch die Hochschulen. Die Zusammenarbeit der Gemeinden war und ist organisiert in der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Studentenseelsorge Region Ost. In dieser Arbeitsgemeinschaft haben sich die Strukturen Zentraler Arbeitskreis (ZAK), Sprecherkonferenz und Hauptamtlichenkonferenz herausgebildet. Diese gewachsene Struktur der Zusammenarbeit steht jetzt vor der Herausforderung gewachsener gesamtdeutscher Strukturen und der Verzahnung mit Organisationen und Zusammenschlüssen in der Hochschulpastoral. Die Zusammenarbeit der Studentengemeinden der Region Ost mit den Studentengemeinden im Westen kann auf bewährte Partnerschaftsarbeit über Jahrzehnte verweisen. In einigen Gemeinden besteht sie noch heute weiter und hat teilweise eine neue gegenseitige Blickrichtung gewonnen. Die Westgemeinden erscheinen den Studierenden aus der Region Ost oft als zu versorgt, zu groß und zu anonym. Aus ihrer Geschichte heraus orientieren sich die Ostgemeinden stärker an einem Ideal von Familie. Vielen ist klar, daß sich über kurz oder lang die Hochschulpastoral in der Region Ost verändern wird. So wachsen bei den Studierenden etwa die Belastungen des Studiums immer mehr, die es den Ehrenamtlichen damit schwer machen, Studentengemeinde zu organisieren und weithin selbstverantwortlich zu gestalten. Auch bei der Organisation von Bildungsveranstaltungen steigen aufgrund der gegebenen Konkurrenz die Anforderungen immer mehr, so daß dies kaum noch von Ehrenamtlichen allein zu leisten ist. Oft sind Neupriester als Hochschulpfarrer tätig; für sie ist eine Begleitung und Unterstützung ihrer Arbeit dringend nötig. Aufgrund der markanten Unterschiede in der Hochschulpastoral sucht die Region Ost nach einer eigenen Unterstützerstruktur; sie sollte zuallererst ein Ort sein, an dem die "eigene Sprache" gesprochen werden kann; wo es möglich ist, sich selbst in "Ost" zu artikulieren, Selbstbewußtsein zu bekommen, frei zu werden, um nach vorne zu schauen und gegenseitige Beziehungen zu pflegen. Daneben müßten von solch einer Struktur auch Bildungsangebote entwickelt und durchgeführt werden sowie die Begleitung von Hauptamtlichen und Ehrenamtlichen sichergestellt sein. Verbindungen und Verbände Die Ursprünge der katholischen Studenten- und Akademikerverbände reichen in die erste Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts zurück. Verstanden sich anfänglich die Korporationsstudenten als Teil der Gemeinde, so zeichnete sich in den siebziger Jahren eine zunehmende Polarisierung ab. Beide Gruppen sind heute weitgehend voneinander unabhängige Gemeinschaften. In bestimmten Bereichen ist eine Zusammenarbeit jedoch möglich und wird auch angestrebt. Kennzeichnend für die Verbände sind deren Strukturen, die die Übernahme vielfältiger Aufgaben in den verschiedenen Bereichen ermöglichen. * Die seelsorgliche Betreuung: Örtliche Gruppierungen haben häufig in Alten Herren, die Geistliche sind, ehrenamtlich tätige Verbindungsseelsorger. Die Korporationen bieten Raum für Spiritualität und kreative Mitarbeit im religiösen Bereich (Vorträge, Besinnungstage etc.). Sie erfassen oft auch Personen, die vom herkömmlichen "Angebot" der Kirche nicht mehr angesprochen werden. Weiterhin besteht eine Anbindung vieler Mitglieder an Pfarrgemeinden des Hochschul- und Heimatortes. * Das Lebensbundprinzip: Kennzeichen der Verbände ist eine generationsübergreifende Erfassung der Mitglieder. Kontakte sind sehr ausgeprägt, Erfahrungen können ausgetauscht und nutzbar gemacht werden. Auch praktische Hilfen werden oft gegeben. Die Mitgliedschaft verpflichtet zu lebenslangem Engagement. * Das Verbandsprinzip: Überregionale Strukturen ermöglichen das Erfüllen langfristiger, ortsübergreifender Ziele und Aufgaben. So unterhalten die Verbände eigene Bildungswerke zur Förderung und Qualifizierung ihrer Mitglieder. Aus christlicher Verantwortung heraus organisieren sie entwicklungspolitische und soziale Projekte. Allgemein werden katholische Positionen in Hochschule, Staat und Gesellschaft hineingetragen. * Die Eigenfinanzierung: Die katholischen Verbände finanzieren sich zu großen Teilen aus Eigenmitteln. Mitgliedsbeiträge und Spenden ermöglichen die örtliche Arbeit, nur für überregionale Aufgaben werden teilweise kirchliche und staatliche Mittel in Anspruch genommen. * Das Conventsprinzip: Demokratische Strukturen auf allen Organisationsebenen ermöglichen die Übernahme von Verantwortung. Individuelle Fähigkeiten werden ausgebildet und sowohl persönlich als auch gesellschaftlich nutzbar gemacht. * Überverbandliche Beziehungen: Die meisten Verbände sind national und international in weiteren Zusammenschlüssen organisiert. Dies ermöglicht sowohl den persönlichen als auch den fachlichen Austausch über Grenzen hinweg. Trotz der positiven Arbeit in den studentischen Verbänden und Verbindungen und der unbestreitbaren Vorteile einer Mitgliedschaft hat nur eine Minderheit von Studierenden aktives Interesse an einer Mitarbeit bzw. Mitgliedschaft. Darauf weist die bereits oben erwähnte Studie von Bargel ebenfalls hin: "Dagegen besteht an Studentenverbindungen ein konstant geringes Interesse und diese Gruppen sind nur für eine studentische Minderheit attraktiv. Sie liegen in der Gunst der Studierenden weit hinter dem Studentensport und Gruppierungen mit kulturellem Anliegen (Theater, Musikgruppen und ähnliche). An den Universitäten haben gegenwärtig über vier Fünftel keinerlei Interesse am studentischen Verbindungsleben. An den Fachhochschulen hat der Anteil Studierender, der an den Studentenverbindungen kein Interesse hat, ständig zugenommen, und im Wintersemester 89/90 fühlen sich drei Viertel der Studierenden von den Studentischen Verbindungen nicht angesprochen." Damit stoßen die Verbände und Verbindungen auf ähnliches Interesse bzw. Desinteresse wie die Gemeinden. Verbände und Verbindungen tragen durch ihre Organisations- und Strukturprinzipien dazu bei, dem Engagement der Studierenden eine verbindliche und auf Dauer angelegte Form zu verleihen. Ausländische Studierende Zur Zeit sind an deutschen Hochschulen ca. 100000 ausländische Studierende eingeschriebenStand Wintersemester 1990/91; Zahlen gerundet. Der größte Anteil von ihnen (72000) studiert an Universitäten. 18000 studieren an Fachhochschulen. Mit rund 53000 kommen über die Hälfte der ausländischen Studierenden aus europäischen Ländern. 30000 kommen aus Asien, 8500 aus Amerika (davon 4000 aus Lateinamerika), knapp 6500 aus Afrika. Unter den europäischen Ländern liegen die Türkei und Griechenland noch weit vor den österreichischen, polnischen und französischen Nachbarn. Hierbei dürfte es sich in den meisten Fällen um sogenannte "Bildungsinländer" handeln"Bildungsinländer" sind Studierende mit einer deutschen Hochschulzugangsberechtigung und ausländischer Staatsangehörigkeit (in der Regel die zweite Generation der Arbeitsimigranten). Die sozialen Rahmenbedingungen des Ausländerstudiums haben sich durch die Gesundheitsreform für einen Teil der hier studierenden Ausländerinnen und Ausländer weiter verschlechtert. So sind u.a. Sprachstudenten und Studienkollegiaten von der gesetzlichen Versicherungspflicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen. Es fehlt an Studienbegleitprogrammen für Nichtstipendiaten. Die finanzielle Situation von ausländischen Studierenden verschlechtert sich außerdem dadurch, daß sie kaum noch ihr Studium durch Ferienarbeit mitfinanzieren können. Zum einen dürfen sie nach den Regelungen des neuen Ausländerrechts maximal zwei Monate einer Erwerbstätigkeit nachgehen, zum anderen finden sie wegen der schlechten Wirtschaftslage kaum eine Anstellung. In den Gemeinden finden sich ausländische Studierende nur in geringem Maß in das Gesamt der Gemeinde integriert. Allerdings bestehen für sie besondere Angebote: internationale Kreise, Länderabende, besondere Treffen, eigene Beratungsangebote und Sprechstunden, Vergabe von Caritas- und Diözesanmitteln, Vermittlung eines KAAD-Stipendiums und Quotenregelungen bei Wohnheimen. In den meisten Gemeinden arbeiten sog. Ausländerreferenten und -referentinnen, die speziell für die Belange der ausländischen Studierenden zuständig sind.In einigen wenigen Gemeinden (u.a. Berlin, Frankfurt, Aachen) sind ausschließlich für die Beratung und Studienbegleitung ausländischer Studierender hauptamtliche Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter angestellt; in den übrigen Gemeinden wird dieser Bereich von den Pfarrern oder den anderen Mitarbeitern betreut Der erste Kontakt von ausländischen Studierenden zu den Ausländerreferenten und -referentinnen in den Gemeinden beruht oftmals auf einer sozialen Problematik. Soziale Notsituationen treten jedoch unter konkreten geschichtlichen, politischen und gesellschaftlichen Rahmenbedingungen auf. Deshalb kann sich Hilfestellung im kirchlichen Kontext nicht nur auf Geldvergabe beschränken. Es geht um den ganzen Menschen mit den vielschichtigen Problemen, denen er ausgesetzt ist. Jahr für Jahr geben die 141 katholischen Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden in Deutschland etwa 3,3 Millionen Mark aus, um in Not geratenen ausländischen Studierenden zu helfen. Mehr als 4000 Menschen konnte 1991 mit einer Beihilfe zu Miete, Krankenkasse oder Lebensunterhalt geholfen werden. Der größere Teil der zu Verfügung stehenden Summe kommt aus Kirchensteuermitteln, ein Drittel aus Spenden, Patenschaften, Landesmitteln oder aus Lottogeldern. Obwohl in den letzten Jahren die von den Diözesen bereitgestellten Finanzmittel deutlich gestiegen sind, konnte der Zahl der Hilfesuchenden nur unzureichend entsprochen werden. Zahlenmäßig nicht zu dokumentieren sind die vielfältigen Angebote an sozialpsychologischer Beratung und pastoraler Begleitung, die von den Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern in den Gemeinden angeboten werden. Internationale Arbeitskreise und Treffs, Länderabende und Seminare zu entwicklungspolitischen Themen sind in zahlreichen Universitätsstädten unverzichtbare Elemente der Hochschulpastoral. Die Mehrzahl der Studierenden aus Entwicklungsländern sind Muslime. Deshalb ist der Dialog über Religionsgrenzen hinweg, gerade mit den Muslimen, zu einem integralen Bestandteil der Hochschulseelsorge geworden. Ausländerfeindlichkeit und Gewalt gegen Ausländer sind Phänomene, die auch in den Hochschulen immer deutlicher spürbar werden. Ausländische Studierende haben größere Schwierigkeiten als ihre deutschen Kommilitonen, Wohnmöglichkeiten am Hochschulort zu finden. Übergriffe gegen ausländische Studierende geschehen in allen Formen von verbalen Angriffen, auch aus dem Mund von Lehrenden, bis hin zu körperlicher Gewalt. In den Gemeinden wird verstärkt die Erfahrung gemacht, daß ausländische Studierende nur dann an Veranstaltungen teilnehmen, wenn sie abgeholt und wieder nach Hause begleitet werden. Die Ausländerreferenten und -referentinnen treffen sich viermal jährlich auf Bundesebene, um die Arbeit der Gemeinden abzustimmen, neuere Entwicklungen im politischen, rechtlichen und sozialen Bereich gemeinsam zu analysieren und sich gegenseitig eine Fachberatung zu geben. Für die Zukunft ist beabsichtigt, ein Fortbildungsangebot für diesen Arbeitsbereich in Abstimmung mit anderen Organisationen zu erarbeiten, die im Bereich der Ausländerarbeit tätig sind. Bisher leidet die Arbeit darunter, daß es keine angemessene Qualifizierung für die besondere Beratungstätigkeit und die differenzierte Bildungsarbeit gibt.Vgl. Thomas Jakobs (Hg.), Solidarität und Dialog. Katholische Kirche und ausländische Studierende in Deutschland, Trier 1993 Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter in den Gemeinden Das Adressenverzeichnis der "Konferenz für Katholische Hochschulpastoral in den deutschsprachigen Ländern" (Stand: 8.11.1993) weist für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland 140 Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden sowie Gemeinden in katholischen Wohnheimen aus. Hochschulgemeinden sind in der Regel nicht als kanonische Pfarreien errichtet. Die Frage der Leitung stellt sich von daher möglicherweise anders als in einer Pfarrei. Ausschlaggebend sind die Regelungen, die die einzelnen Diözesen getroffen haben. In der Praxis haben sich dort sehr unterschiedliche, pragmatische Formen der Gemeindeleitung entwickelt, die allerdings weithin nicht befriedigen können, weder theologisch noch organisatorisch. In der Mehrzahl der Gemeinden wird die pastorale Arbeit wesentlich von hauptamtlichen Laienmitarbeiterinnen und -mitarbeitern getragen. Viele von ihnen sind faktisch Gemeindeleiter, vor allem dann, wenn Priester nebenamtlich mit der Hochschulpastoral beauftragt sind. Es ist notwendig, in Anbindung an die derzeit stattfindenden grundsätzlichen Überlegungen der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz auch für die Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden verantwortbare Lösungen in der Frage der Leitung zu finden. Der Beschäftigungsumfang für die Pfarrer in den Gemeinden reicht von 5% bis 100 %. In manchen Fällen beschränkt sich die Tätigkeit des Pfarrers auf die Feier der wöchentlichen Eucharistie und auf die Unterzeichnung von Briefen, Anträgen und Verwendungsnachweisen. Gerade bei nebenamtlich beauftragten Priestern (unter 50 %) kann man nur schwer von einem pastoralen Engagement im Bereich der Hochschule sprechen, das den Erfordernissen der Hochschulpastoral gerecht wird bzw. kann man ein solches kaum erwarten. Pastorale Tätigkeit basiert auf Beziehungen und geschieht in Begegnungsfeldern. Auch in einer Zeit zunehmenden Priestermangels sollte deshalb darauf geachtet werden, daß Priester den dafür notwendigen Freiraum haben. Eine Beauftragung von Priestern in der Hochschulpastoral sollte deshalb mindestens 50 % ihres Dienstauftrages umfassen. Es ist darauf zu achten, daß der andere Auftrag klar umgrenzt ist. Dies gilt im übrigen auch für alle anderen hauptamtlichen Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter. Die Zugangsvoraussetzungen für eine hauptamtliche Tätigkeit von Laien in der Hochschulpastoral sind in den einzelnen Diözesen sehr unterschiedlich geregelt. Alle Diözesen verlangen ein abgeschlossenes (Fach-)Hochschulstudium. In einigen Bistümern werden alle Stellen mit Pastoralreferentinnen und -referenten besetzt, andere kennen auch Gemeindereferentinnen und -referenten, wieder andere stellen auch Diplomtheologinnen und -theologen oder Lehrerinnen und Lehrer mit 2. Staatsexamen befristet ein, wieder andere kennen Planstellen für (Sozial-)Pädagoginnen und -pädagogen, Soziologinnen und Soziologen und wieder andere stimmen auch der Anstellung von Akademikerinnen und Akademikern verschiedenster Fachrichtungen zu. Für die Beratung ausländischer Studierender sind vereinzelt Referentinnen bzw. Referenten mit pädagogischer Qualifikation angestellt. In wenigen Gemeinden sind in der Beratung von Studierenden in Konfliktsituationen Diplompsychologinnen und -psychologen tätig. Insgesamt ist aber die deutliche Tendenz erkennbar, bevorzugt Personen mit theologischer Qualifkation und 2. Dienstprüfung als Pastoralreferentin oder Pastoralreferent einzustellen. Als Voraussetzung für die Mitarbeit in der Hochschulpastoral ist eine abgeschlossene Berufsausbildung wünschenswert. Ebenso gehört eine entsprechende qualifizierte Einführung sowie Fort- und Weiterbildung zu den notwendigen Voraussetzungen für eine Mitarbeit in der Hochschulpastoral. Die zum Teil nicht ausbildungs- und leistungsgerechte Besoldung wirken sich negativ auf die Motivation der Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter aus. Noch immer werden in einzelnen Fällen für den Bereich der Hochschulpastoral Arbeitsverträge abgeschlossen, die aufgrund der ausgesprochenen Befristung dem geltenden Arbeitsrecht zuwiderlaufen. Dies belastet die Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter und ihre Arbeit nicht unerheblich. Es wird zunehmend schwieriger, geeignete Kandidaten für die Aufgaben des Studentenpfarrers zu finden. Mangels geeigneten Nachwuchses ziehen sich Ordensgemeinschaften mehr und mehr aus dieser Aufgabe zurück. Auch die Diözesen tun sich zunehmend schwer, Priester für die Mitarbeit in der Hochschulpastoral zu motivieren bzw. freizustellen. Die gleiche Beobachtung gilt zunehmend auch für die Laien in der Hochschulpastoral: Die Tatsache, daß klare Stellenbeschreibungen und Anstellungsprofile für die Mitarbeiter in der Hochschulpastoral fehlen, trägt ihren Teil dazu bei, daß die Hochschulpastoral für immer weniger Leute einen attraktiven Arbeitsbereich darstellt. Berufliches Fortkommen ist auch im pastoralen Bereich am ehesten durch Spezialisierung und fachliche Fundierung möglich; in der heutigen Praxis von Hochschulpastoral hingegen sind meist "Generalisten" gefragt. Wenn Hochschulpastoral in einer differenzierten Hochschullandschaft den Anspruch erfüllen will, "Kirche an der Hochschule" zu sein, dann müssen Gemeinden an allen Typen von Hochschulen präsent sein. Darüber hinaus müssen den verschiedenen Fachbereichen der Hochschulen Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter als kompetente Gesprächspartner zur Verfügung stehen. Hierzu ist eine spezifische Qualifizierung der Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter unerläßlich. Allein die beispielhafte Gegenüberstellung von Studierenden an Kunsthochschulen und Studierenden der Ingenieurswissenschaften läßt erahnen, welche unterschiedlichen Fragestellungen sich in der Hochschulpastoral ergeben können. Während die meist berufsethischen Fragestellungen etwa von Technikern, Ingenieuren und Naturwissenschaftlern allmählich Eingang in die Bildungsarbeit der Gemeinden finden, findet die Hochschulpastoral kaum Zugang zu Studierenden an Kunsthochschulen und verwandten Einrichtungen, in denen der Nachwuchs für den ganzen Bereich der Medien sowie der Kunst und Kultur ausgebildet wird. Die Fluktuation unter den Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern in der Hochschulseelsorge - Priester und Laien - ist ziemlich hoch: jährlich wechselt etwa 1/4 der Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter. Die jahrelange Tätigkeit als Assistentin oder Assistent einer Hochschulgemeinde gibt den meisten Laien kaum Vorteile in einem neuen Bewerbungsverfahren. Zudem fehlen weithin qualifizierte Fort- und Weiterbildungsmaßnahmen, die einerseits den Übergang in andere Berufsfelder erleichtern und andererseits den Druck abbauen könnten, möglichst schnell eine neue, "sichere" Arbeitsstelle zu finden und somit ein Beitrag wären, die mitunter zu hohe Fluktuation etwas einzudämmen. Ökumenische Zusammenarbeit In vielen katholischen Gemeinden gibt es seit Jahren eine erfreulich selbstverständliche ökumenische Zusammenarbeit mit den evangelischen Studentengemeinden vor Ort. Ganz problemlos betrachten sich evangelische Studierende als Mitglieder katholischer Gemeinden und umgekehrt. Dabei muß allerdings zweierlei berücksichtigt werden: Zum einen definiert sich die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Gemeinde für die meisten Studierenden über die mehr oder weniger regelmäßige Teilnahme an gemeindlichen Aktivitäten; dabei kommt all das andere, was diese Gemeinde sonst noch ausmacht, nur selten in den Blick. Zum anderen ist die Beteiligung an gemeindlichen Aktivitäten, Arbeitskreisen, Gruppen etc. ausgesprochen themenorientiert. Und hier gilt oft genug, daß Themen zwischen evangelischen und katholischen Gemeinden abgesprochen bzw. aufgeteilt werden. In der Praxis bedeutet das: Es gibt eine gemeinsame Programmplanung und -absprache zwischen den Gemeinden; es gibt regelmäßige Kontakte zwischen den Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern; oft werden gemeinsame Semesterprogramme herausgegeben; in einzelnen Fällen gibt es Studentengemeinden, die sich explizit als "ökumenische Gemeinden" verstehen. Hochschulpastoral an Fachhochschulen Bei den Gemeinden an Fachhochschulen ist die personelle Ausstattung ungleich schlechter als bei den Studentengemeinden an den Universitäten. Sehr oft sind hauptamtliche Laien die Bezugspersonen und Ansprechpartner, oft sind sie auch damit beauftragt, die Aufgaben der Gemeindeleitung wahrzunehmen. Die Zuordnung zu einem Pfarrer, der im Nebenamt oft nur mit einem ganz geringen Prozentsatz mit der Hochschulpastoral beauftragt ist, bleibt in den allermeisten Fällen unbefriedigend. Dies gilt auch für den beauftragten Pfarrer, der aufgrund seiner anderen Verpflichtungen kaum in der Lage ist, sich der Hochschulpastoral angemessen zu widmen. Die Empfehlung des Ständigen Rates vom 24. Januar 1990, für alle Fachhochschulstandorte (auch an kleineren Fachhochschulen) einen haupt- oder nebenamtlich tätigen Priester oder Pastoralreferenten für die Hochschulpastoral zu ernennen, wurde nur ungenügend umgesetzt. Ungeklärt ist weithin die Kompetenz der hauptamtlichen Laienmitarbeiter in der Hochschulpastoral, die, in unterschiedlicher Weise, meist nebenamtlich mit der Hochschulpastoral beauftragten Priestern zugeordnet sind. Vor allem was die Wahrnehmung der verschiedenen Leitungsaufgaben in der Gemeinde betrifft, muß dringend nach einer Klärung gesucht werden (vgl. auch 6. Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter in den Gemeinden). Wo Seelsorger sowohl für Studierende der Universität wie auch der Fachhochschule zuständig sind, gerät die Fachhochschule oft ins Hintertreffen. Vornehmlich die Pfarrer scheinen eine größere Präferenz für die Universitätsstudierenden zu haben, so daß in den sogenannten "gemischten Gemeinden" sich oft eine "Arbeitsteilung" dergestalt ergibt, daß der Pfarrer die Zuständigkeit für die Universitätsstudierenden übernimmt und der Laienmitarbeiter, neben anderen Aufgaben, die Zuständigkeit für die Fachhochschulstudierenden erhält. Die Empfehlung des Ständigen Rates, daß sich in "gemischten" Hochschulgemeinden (an Universität und Fachhochschule) Studentenpfarrer und Gemeindeassistenten ihrer Verantwortung für den Fachhochschulbereich stärker bewußt sein und sie entsprechend wahrnehmen sollten, wurde oft nicht umgesetzt. Gerade im Fachhochschulbereich gibt es auch Fälle, in denen Gemeindeassistenten oder Gemeindeassistentinnen keinen Priester als Ansprechperson haben. Überregionale Zusammenschlüsse in der Hochschulpastoral und überregionale Bildungsarbeit Weil einzelne Hochschulgemeinden oftmals nur in einer Art Nische existieren und Leben und Programm der Gemeinden sehr stark von den dort tätigen Personen geprägt werden, ist eine Vernetzung der Gemeinden, ein Austausch zwischen den Studierenden sowie ein überregionales Bildungsangebot dringend erforderlich. Die Vernetzung und die überregionale Bildungsarbeit werden von den bundesweiten Zusammenschlüssen der Hochschulgemeinden verantwortet und getragen. Im Bereich der Universitäten ist dies die Arbeitsgemeinschaft Katholischer Studenten- und Hochschulgemeinden (AGG) und im Bereich der Fachhochschulen die Einigung Katholischer Studentinnen und Studenten an Fachhochschulen (EKSF). In spezifischer Weise werden überregionale Bildungsveranstaltungen auch von der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Studentenseelsorge Region Ost, dem Berliner Bildungszentrum katholischer Studenten (BBZ) und der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Katholischer Studentenverbände (AGV) angeboten. Die obengenannten überregionalen Zusammenschlüsse bzw. Einrichtungen sind die notwendige und unverzichtbare Voraussetzung dafür, daß eine überregionale Bildungsarbeit durchgeführt werden kann, die in subsidiärer Weise die Bildungsarbeit der einzelnen Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden aufgreift, vertieft bzw. ergänzt und neue anregende und herausfordernde Impulse setzt. Die überregionale Bildungsplanung der AGG und der EKSF geschieht in der Sprecherinnen- und Sprechergruppe bzw. im Hauptvorstand. Die Themenvorschläge kommen aus den Gemeinden, von den Teilnehmerinnen und Teilnehmern der Seminare, aus den Gremien und Arbeitsausschüssen der beiden Zusammenschlüsse, sowie von den Referentinnen und Referenten der AGG bzw. der EKSF. Dem gesamten Bildungsangebot liegt eine Konzeption zugrunde, die sich am christlichen Menschen- und Weltbild orientiert. Auf dem Hintergrund gesellschafts-, hochschul- und kirchenpolitisch aktueller Ereignisse wird diese Konzeption prozeßorientiert reflektiert und weiterentwickelt. Die Bildungsarbeit der AGG und EKSF leistet einen wichtigen Beitrag zur Identitäts- und Persönlichkeitsbildung von Studentinnen und Studenten, indem sie Fragen der eigenen Glaubenspraxis, der ethischen Orientierung sowie der politischen Verantwortung eine zentrale Bedeutung zumißt. In der Gremienarbeit der AGG und EKSF übernehmen Studierende politische Verantwortung und üben ein Mitspracherecht in konzeptionellen und personellen Entscheidungen aus. Für die Übernahme späterer Verantwortung in Kirche und Gesellschaft ist solch eine Erfahrung und Einübung von großer Bedeutung. Die überregionalen Bildungsangebote richten sich nicht nur an die Studierenden: Angebote an Hauptamtliche in der Hochschulpastoral mit dem Schwerpunkt des Informationsaustausches und der Weiterbildung finden verstärktes Interesse. Tagungen für Hochschullehrerinnen und Hochschullehrer werden vor allem im Fachhochschulbereich von seiten der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz ausdrücklich gewünschtVgl. Empfehlungen zur Arbeit der Einigung Katholischer Studenten an Fachhochschulen (EKSF), verabschiedet von der Herbstvollversammlung der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz vom 23. bis 26. September 1985, weil damit der Verbesserung des Dialogs zwischen Hochschullehrern und Studierenden bzw. Hauptamtlichen in besonderer Weise Rechnung getragen werden kann. Aufgrund der gegebenen Finanzierungsstruktur der AGG und der EKSF, die sich aus Zuschüssen seitens des VDD sowie verschiedener Ministerien ergibt, eine Grundfinanzierung allerdings nicht vorsieht, sind beide Zusammenschlüsse in ihrer Existenz akut bedroht. Schon heute können einige der Aufgaben, die von der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz ausdrücklich gewünscht werden, aufgrund fehlender Finanzen nicht mehr wahrgenommen werden. Die Konferenz für Hochschulpastoral (KHP) versteht sich als ein Zusammenschluß der hauptamtlichen Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter - Priester wie Laien - in der Hochschulpastoral. Der Schwerpunkt ihrer Arbeit liegt auf dem "personalen Angebot" der Hochschulpastoral. Ihr Anliegen ist es, die Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter möglichst gut und umfassend für ihren Dienst zu qualifizieren. Desgleichen ist die KHP ständig daran interessiert, konzeptionelle Fragen der Hochschulpastoral aufzugreifen, weiterzuentwickeln und zu einer Klärung dieser Fragen beizutragen. Diesem Anliegen dient vor allem die jährliche Herbsttagung, die gemeinsam mit den Verantwortlichen der Hochschulpastoral in Österreich und in der Schweiz durchgeführt wird. Die Frühjahrstagung der KHP dient seit 1992 der Fortbildung der hauptamtlichen Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter in der Hochschulpastoral. Die Zentralstelle Bildung hat bisher jährlich in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Vorsitzenden der Konferenz für Katholische Hochschulpastoral in Deutschland (KHP) ein Einführungsseminar für neue Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter in der Hochschulpastoral durchgeführt. Im Frühsommer 1994 soll in Zusammenarbeit mit der Landesarbeitsgemeinschaft für katholische Erwachsenenbildung in Niedersachsen zum ersten Mal ein neu konzipierter Berufseinführungskurs angeboten werden, der sich über zwei Jahre erstreckt und im Wechsel zwischen Seminarveranstaltungen und begleitenden Supervisionseinheiten die ersten beiden Jahre in der Praxis der Hochschulpastoral begleitet. Die AG Studentenseelsorge Region Ost ist die Organisationsstruktur der katholischen Studentengemeinden auf dem Gebiet der ehemaligen DDR und (seit 1991) Westberlins. Sie besteht aus: * Der Hauptamtlichenkonferenz, die gleichzeitig auch Teil der KHP ist. Die Hauptamtlichenkonferenz kommt gewöhnlich zweimal pro Jahr zusammen und dient dem Austausch der in der Studentenpastoral tätigen Priester und Laien, der Absprache konkreter organisatorischer Fragen und der Erarbeitung pastoraler Leitlinien. Jeweils eine Konferenz pro Jahr wird mit den evangelischen Kolleginnen und Kollegen gemeinsam veranstaltet. * Der Sprecherkonferenz, in die jede KSG je zwei verantwortliche Studentinnen bzw. Studenten entsendet; meistens sind dies die Sprecher des Gemeinderates. Sie tritt einmal pro Semester zusammen und dient dem Austausch der Sprecherinnen und Sprecher untereinander, deren Weiterbildung auf dem Gebiet der Rhetorik, bzw. Diskussionsleitung und der inhaltlichen Absprache überregionaler Veranstaltungen wie Studentenwallfahrt, zentrale Wochenenden und Winterakademie. * Dem Zentralen Arbeitskreis (ZAK), in den die 10 größten Studentengemeinden je eine Vertreterin oder einen Vertreter entsenden. Der ZAK ist für die Organisation und Durchführung der überregionalen Veranstaltungen verantwortlich. Das sind pro Jahr in der Regel 2 Sprecherkonferenzen, 2 zentrale Wochenenden (Bildungswochenenden), die Winterakademie (Bildungsveranstaltung zum Ost-West-Dialog) und alle 2 Jahre eine Studentenwallfahrt. Die Arbeit des ZAK und vor allem die Bildungsveranstaltungen werden von der AGG und der EKSF intensiv begleitet und unterstützt. In den Jahren der deutschen Teilung hat das Berliner Bildungszentrum katholischer Studenten (BBZ) als zentrale Bildungseinrichtung der katholischen Hochschulpastoral wichtige Funktionen wahrgenommen. Seit seiner Gründung im Jahre 1962 versteht sich das BBZ als Mittler und Brücke zwischen Ost und West. Bereits in den Jahren der sichtbaren Teilung des europäischen Kontinents pflegte und förderte das BBZ den Dialog zwischen Ost und West im Rahmen der damals begrenzten Möglichkeiten. Im engen Kontakt und im Einvernehmen mit den einzelnen Gremien der katholischen Hochschulpastoral unterstützte das BBZ vor allem die Kontakte zwischen den katholischen Studenten- und Hochschulgemeinden der damaligen beiden deutschen Staaten und förderte in seiner Bildungsarbeit das Wissen um die abgespaltene östliche Hemisphäre. Nach dem Zusammenbruch des Sozialismus und dem Fall der ideologischen Grenzen in Europa sieht sich das BBZ im Rahmen der katholischen Hochschulpastoral in konsequenter Fortführung seiner bisherigen Arbeit vor besondere Herausforderungen gestellt. Im Einklang mit den Ergebnissen der Bischofssynode für Europa und den Erklärungen der Vollversammlung des Konziliaren Prozesses für Frieden, Gerechtigkeit und Bewahrung der Schöpfung in Basel und der Zielsetzung von Renovabis verfolgt das BBZ das Ziel, zur geistigen, politischen und religiösen Bildung Studierender beizutragen, um so zum Aufbau eines Europa in Freiheit, Wahrheit und Menschenwürde zu ermutigen. Ein Schwerpunkt seiner Arbeit besteht darin, Studierende aus Ost und West zusammenzuführen, vorhandene gegenseitige Unkenntnisse und Ängste abzubauen und so das Verständnis und die Verantwortung füreinander zu fördern. Das BBZ will nicht nur für ost- und westdeutsche Studierende, sondern ausdrücklich auch für ost- und westeuropäische Studierende ein Ort des Dialogs und der Begegnung sein. Die inhaltliche Neuorientierung der Bildungsarbeit, die bereits weithin praktiziert wird, soll durch die Fortschreibung der Bildungskonzeption abgesichert werden. Nachdem das Bistum Berlin sich nicht in der Lage sieht, dem Wunsch der Kommission für Fragen der Wissenschaft und Kultur zu entsprechen und die Verantwortung für das BBZ zu übernehmen, ist das BBZ in seinem Fortbestand ernsthaft gefährdet.Anmerkung der Zentralstelle Bildung: Am 20.6.1994 hat der BBZ e.V. beschlossen, den Trägerverein zum 31.12.1994 aufzulösen In der Arbeitsgemeinschaft katholischer Studentenverbände (AGV) haben sich 8 Verbindungen und Verbände zusammengeschlossen. Es sind dies: * Cartellverband der katholischen deutschen Studentenverbindungen (CV) * Kartellverband katholischer deutscher Studentenvereine (KV) * Verband der wissenschaftlichen katholischen Studentenvereine Unitas (UV) * Ring Katholischer Deutscher Burschenschaften (RKDB) * Technischer Cartellverband - Verband katholischer farbentragender Studentenvereinigungen an den Fach- und Gesamthochschulen Deutschlands (TCV) * Katholische Studierende Jugend - Hochschulring im Bund Neudeutschland (KSJ - HSR im ND) * Hochschulring der Ackermann-Gemeinde (HAG) * Overseas Students Coordination (OSCO). Die AGV ist vor allem um engere Kontakte zwischen ihren Mitgliedsorganisationen bemüht, dazu führt sie gemeinsame Bildungsseminare und ein regelmäßiges Wallfahrtsprogramm durch, das sich reger Nachfrage erfreut. Wiederholt ist die AGV in den vergangenen Jahren mit hochschulpolitischen und gesellschaftspolitischen Erklärungen an die Öffentlichkeit getreten. Weitere Einrichtungen der Hochschulpastoral Der Verein zur Förderung katholischer Studentenwohnheime und Kollegienhäuser e.V. vertritt derzeit etwa 100 katholische Wohnheime für Studentinnen und Studenten mit ca. 10000 Plätzen. Die genannten Wohnheime liegen fast ausschließlich im Bereich der alten Bundesländer; in den neuen Bundesländern gibt es erste Initiativen zur Errichtung katholischer Studentenwohnheime. Katholische Wohnheime für Studierende leisten zunächst und in erster Linie einen diakonischen Beitrag. Darüber hinaus bemühen sich die Leitungen der Wohnheime darum, die Häuser mit christlichem Leben zu füllen und entsprechende pastorale Aktivitäten anzuregen und zu fördern. Dort, wo die Wohnheime unmittelbar an bestehende Gemeinden angegliedert sind, bilden sie nicht selten einen Kristallisationspunkt gemeindlichen Lebens. Darüber hinaus macht das Angebot von Wohnheimplätzen die Gemeinde als solche für Studierende insgesamt interessanter. Mitunter verstehen sich Wohnheime auch selbst als eine Art von Personalgemeinden, die dann parallel oder auch in Konkurrenz zu bestehenden Gemeinden existieren. Der Katholische Akademische Ausländerdienst (KAAD) fördert im Auftrag der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz Studierende aus Afrika, Asien und Lateinamerika sowie aus Ländern Mittel-, Südost- und Osteuropas. Neben der finanziellen Förderung in verschiedenen Stipendienprogrammen bietet der KAAD den Stipendiatinnen und Stipendiaten ein umfangreiches Bildungsprogramm an. Diese Bildungsveranstaltungen sollen dazu beitragen, die Stipendiatinnen und Stipendiaten menschlich und geistlich so zu fördern, daß sie nach der Rückkehr in ihre Heimatländer am Aufbau ihrer Gesellschaft als engagierte Christen mitwirken können. Der KAAD arbeitet in enger Weise mit den katholischen Hochschul- und Studentengemeinden zusammen. Die Gemeinden sind beteiligt an der Auswahl der Stipendiatinnen und Stipendiaten. In der Regel sind diese auch am Leben der Gemeinden aktiv beteiligt. Die Bischöfliche Studienförderung Cusanuswerk, die besonders begabte katholische Studentinnen und Studenten aller Fachrichtungen mit Stipendien unterstützt, führt für ihre Stipendiaten ein Programm mit fachwissenschaftlichen Tagungen und interdisziplinären Ferienakademien durch. Eine besondere Resonanz haben die Exerzitien und andere geistliche Angebote, die zum Teil auch Altstipendiaten und deren Familien offenstehen. Empfehlungen zur Hochschulpastoral Die Empfehlungen zur Hochschulpastoral sollen vor allem den Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern in der Hochschulpastoral, den Verantwortlichen in den Diözesen sowie auch den überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüssen eine Hilfe sein, die eigene Arbeit kritisch zu reflektieren und sie im Sinne der relevanten kirchlichen Grunddokumente sowie dieser Empfehlungen weiterzuentwickeln. #Die Grundaussagen der Kirche zur Hochschulpastoral sollen in die je spezifische Situation vor Ort umgesetzt werden. Die Katholische Hochschulpastoral geschieht auf der Grundlage gesamtkirchlicher und teilkirchlicher Weisungen. Diese Dokumente geben der Hochschulpastoral ihre grundlegende Ausrichtung, die mit dem Auftrag zur Evangelisierung der Hochschule und des Studiums beschrieben werden kann. Sie stellen den Rahmen dar, innerhalb dessen die Hochschulpastoral unter den unterschiedlichen Bedingungen der einzelnen Hochschulen und Studienrichtungen konkrete Gestalt annimmt. #* Der Ständige Rat erachtet nach wie vor die Hochschulpastoral als eine vordringliche pastorale Aufgabe. Er ruft den in der Hochschulpastoral tätigen Personen sowie den in den einzelnen Diözesen für die Hochschulpastoral Verantwortlichen die relevanten Grunddokumente in Erinnerung und lädt dazu ein, insbesondere die Erklärung des II. Vatikanischen Konzils über die christliche Erziehung "Gravissimum educationis", die Apostolische Konstitution "Ex corde ecclesiae" sowie den Beschluß der Gemeinsamen Synode "Schwerpunkte kirchlicher Verantwortung im Bildungsbereich" aufmerksam zu studieren und danach zu suchen, wie dieser kirchliche Auftrag heute am besten realisiert werden kann. Dies soll vor allem in diözesanen Arbeitsgemeinschaften geschehen, in denen sich die in der Hochschulpastoral Tätigen gemeinsam mit den in der Diözese für die Hochschulpastoral Verantwortlichen regelmäßig zusammenfinden. Auch die überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüsse in der Hochschulpastoral sind aufgefordert, sich in geeigneter Weise an diesen Überlegungen zu beteiligen. #Die Hochschulgemeinden haben die Aufgabe, an der Hochschule die Grundfunktionen der Kirche in Verkündigung, Liturgie und Diakonie zu verwirklichen. Die Hochschulgemeinden haben eine Vielfalt von Angeboten und Formen pastoraler Arbeit entwickelt, um Menschen mit ganz unterschiedlichen Vorerfahrungen und Einstellungen in bezug auf Glaube und Kirche anzusprechen. Für manche ist die Mitarbeit in einem Arbeitskreis der einzige Kontakt mit der Kirche und schon ein großer Schritt, für andere sind die Gottesdienste der Gemeinde selbstverständlicher Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens. Ein Teil der Studierenden schätzt besonders die Offenheit im Angebot der Hochschulgemeinden, andere suchen bewußt das verbindliche Engagement in Verbindungen und Verbänden. Leider muß aber festgestellt werden, daß die Hochschulpastoral trotz ihrer Vielfalt an Angeboten nur einen geringen Prozentsatz der Studierenden erreicht. Besonders schwierig scheint es, die Lehrenden einzubeziehen sowie Lehrende und Lernende in einem gemeinsamen Dialog zu verbinden. #*Der Ständige Rat betont nachdrücklich die von der Synode formulierte Erwartung, daß die Hochschulgemeinden ihre Arbeit offenhalten für alle im Bereich der Hochschule Tätigen und sich nicht einengen auf einzelne Gruppen und Interessen. Dies gilt insbesondere auch im Blick darauf, daß sowohl Lehrende als auch Studierende in ganz unterschiedlicher Nähe bzw. Distanz zur Kirche stehen. Den in der Hochschulpastoral Tätigen kommt die besondere Verantwortung zu, nicht nachzulassen in dem Versuch, Arbeitskreise, Gruppen und Initiativen einzubinden in das Gesamt der Hochschulgemeinde. Dies gilt auch für eine wünschenswerte Zusammenarbeit zwischen Hochschulgemeinden und Verbänden bzw. Verbindungen. Auch wenn es mitunter schwierig ist, sollte immer wieder versucht werden, die Spannung zwischen notwendiger Pluralität und gebotener Einheit aufrechtzuhalten. #Die Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter in der Hochschulpastoral sollen sorgfältig ausgewählt werden. Sie bedürfen einer qualifizierten Einführung und einer ständigen Begleitung. Stärker als alle pastoralen Konzepte prägen die in der Hochschulpastoral tätigen Personen das Gesicht der Hochschulpastoral; sie sind der entscheidende Faktor. Deshalb fordert die Erklärung des II. Vatikanischen Konzils über die christliche Erziehung die Bischöfe auf, darauf zu achten, daß "sorgfältig ausgewählte und vorgebildete Priester, Ordensleute und Laien der studierenden Jugend dauernde geistliche und geistige Hilfe bieten." (GE 10) #* Die Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter in der Hochschulpastoral, Priester, Ordensleute und Laien, sollen sorgfältig ausgewählt werden. Menschliche, geistige und spirituelle Reife, die Identifikation mit der Kirche und mit dem Auftrag der Hochschulpastoral sowie eine mehrjährige Berufserfahrung sind in der Regel notwendige Voraussetzungen für eine Tätigkeit in der Hochschulpastoral. #* Die Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter in der Hochschulpastoral bedürfen einer qualifizierten Einführung in dieses spezifische Aufgabenfeld. Darüber hinaus müssen sie die Möglichkeit zum gegenseitigen Austausch, zur Reflexion und zur ständigen Fortbildung haben. Die Verantwortlichen für die Hochschulpastoral in den einzelnen Diözesen haben dafür eine besondere und originäre Verantwortung. Zusammenschlüsse in der Hochschulpastoral wie die AGG, die EKSF und die KHP sind hier in ihrer subsidiären Funktion gefordert. #* Nicht zuletzt haben die diözesanen Verantwortlichen für eine entsprechende Weiterbildung der in der Hochschulpastoral Tätigen Sorge zu tragen, damit neue berufliche Perspektiven für die Zeit nach der Tätigkeit in der Hochschulpastoral erschlossen werden. #* Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter in der Hochschulpastoral sollen den übrigen pastoralen Mitarbeitern in den Diözesen arbeitsrechtlich gleichgestellt werden. Der Umfang der Tätigkeit in der Hochschulpastoral sollte in der Regel mindestens 50 % der Tätigkeit umfassen, damit die Aufgaben der Hochschulpastoral in befriedigender Weise wahrgenommen werden können. #* Studierenden der Theologie, Priestern wie Laien, soll verstärkt die Möglichkeit gegeben werden, in der Hochschulpastoral Praktika zu absolvieren, um so ihr Interesse und ihre Bereitschaft für eine spätere Mitarbeit in der Hochschulpastoral zu wecken. #Die Hochschulpastoral soll die Chance und die Verpflichtung zum Dialog im Raum der Hochschulen und der Wissenschaft nutzen und so einen Dienst für die Kirche insgesamt leisten. In der Hochschulpastoral artikulieren sich (neu aufbrechende) Fragen und Problemstellungen kirchlicher und gesellschaftlicher Art mitunter deutlicher und pointierter als in anderen pastoralen Feldern. Die Hochschulpastoral zeigt wie ein empfindlicher Seismograph Verschiebungen und Verwerfungen an, die sich später oft auch in anderen pastoralen Feldern äußern. Waren es in den vergangenen Jahren vor allem die Fragen nach Frieden und Gerechtigkeit, so bestimmt heute verstärkt die Frage nach der Stellung der Frauen in Kirche und Gesellschaft die Diskussion. In der frühzeitigen Anzeige (neu) aufbrechender Fragen und Probleme liegt für die Hochschulpastoral die Chance und auch die Verpflichtung zum Dialog. Damit kann die Hochschulpastoral einen wichtigen Dienst für die Kirche insgesamt leisten. #* Alle in der Hochschulpastoral Tätigen sowie insbesondere die Arbeitsgruppe Hochschulpastoral und die Zusammenschlüsse in der Hochschulpastoral sollen die geistig-religiöse Situation der Studierenden aufmerksam beobachten. Insbesondere soll sich die Hochschulpastoral darum bemühen, im ständigen Gespräch mit den Wissenschaften wie auch in aktuellen Fragen und Problemen die Kirche als Dialogpartner an den Hochschulen präsent zu halten. #* Der Ständige Rat begrüßt die Initiative des Bischöflichen Beauftragten für die Hochschulpastoral, mit verschiedenen Gruppen aus der katholischen Hochschulpastoral in einen Dialogprozeß einzutreten. Er bittet alle in der Hochschulpastoral Tätigen, sich an diesem Dialog zu beteiligen und so mitzuwirken an der Weiterentwicklung der Hochschulpastoral. Ferner lädt er die diözesanen Arbeitsgemeinschaften sowie die überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüsse in der Hochschulpastoral ein, den begonnenen Dialogprozeß nach Kräften zu begleiten, zu fördern und zu unterstützen. #* Die Arbeitsgruppe Hochschulpastoral soll den Dialogprozeß mit der Hochschulpastoral begleiten, auswerten und qualifizieren; sie soll den Bischöflichen Beauftragten in seiner Verantwortung für die Hochschulpastoral kompetent beraten und unterstützen sowie entsprechende Initiativen zur Beratung in der Kommission vorschlagen. Unter anderem soll sie sich mit der Frage der Leitung von Hochschulgemeinden befassen und Lösungsvorschläge erarbeiten. Entsprechend dieser Aufgabenstellung soll die Arbeitsgruppe evtl. neu gebildet werden. #* Darüber hinaus sollen solche Initiativen gefördert und unterstützt werden, die das Wissen über die Ansätze, Methoden und Wirkweisen der Hochschulpastoral vertiefen und neue Handlungsimpulse für diesen pastoralen Bereich setzen. # Das eigenständige pastorale Angebot für die Lehrenden und Lernenden an den Fachhochschulen soll erhalten und weiterentwickelt werden. Die Fachhochschulen verzeichnen derzeit den größten Zuwachs im Hochschulwesen, sei es nach der Zahl der Einrichtungen, sei es nach der Anzahl der Studierenden. Wiederholt haben die Kommission wie auch der Ständige Rat auf die besondere Bedeutung des Fachhochschulbereichs hingewiesen und entsprechende Empfehlungen ausgesprochen, um so eine eigenständige Pastoral an Fachhochschulen zu fördern. Auch für die Einigung Katholischer Studierender an Fachhochschulen (EKSF) wurden eigene Empfehlungen verabschiedet. #* Der Ständige Rat ruft die oben genannten Empfehlungen in Erinnerung und empfiehlt den einzelnen Diözesen, der Hochschulpastoral an Fachhochschulen besonderes Augenmerk zu schenken. Insbesondere an den neu entstehenden Fachhochschulstandorten soll dafür Sorge getragen werden, daß eine eigenständige Fachhochschulpastoral gewährleistet wird. Entsprechend dem Beschluß des Ständigen Rates wie auch der Voten der Kommission soll die Eigenständigkeit der Fachhochschulpastoral sowohl auf örtlicher Ebene als auch bei den überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüssen beibehalten werden. # Die überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüsse in der Hochschulpastoral sollen die Arbeit der einzelnen Gemeinden in subsidiärer Weise ergänzen, unterstützen und begleiten. Hochschulgemeinden bedürfen aufgrund ihrer Eigenart und ihres spezifischen Auftrags sowohl der Einbindung in die allgemeinen pastoralen Strukturen wie auch des Austauschs und der Vernetzung untereinander. Die überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüsse in der Hochschulpastoral können dazu beitragen, potentielle Einseitigkeiten und Defizite einzelner Gemeinden in subsidiärer Weise zu ergänzen und zu überwinden. Insbesondere in der überregionalen Bildungsarbeit, in der Einübung von Zusammenarbeit und Mitverantwortung in überdiözesanen Gremien sowie in der Einwerbung öffentlicher Zuschüsse für die Arbeit der Gemeinden vor Ort nehmen diese Zusammenschlüsse eine wichtige und unverzichtbare Aufgabe wahr. #* Die überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüsse in der Hochschulpastoral sollen die Arbeit der einzelnen Gemeinden in subsidiärer Weise ergänzen, unterstützen und begleiten. Dazu sind verstärkte Anstrengungen zu unternehmen. Den in der Hochschulpastoral Tätigen wird empfohlen, in den entsprechenden überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüssen der Hochschulpastoral engagiert und aktiv mitzuarbeiten, damit so die Zusammenschlüsse ihren Auftrag in subsidiärer Weise wahrnehmen können. #* Die überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüsse sollen gestärkt und personell und finanziell so ausgestattet werden, daß sie ihren Auftrag gemäß den Beschlüssen der Kommission wirkungsvoll und auf gesicherter Grundlage wahrnehmen können. Wo immer es möglich ist, sollen diese Zusammenschlüsse eng zusammenarbeiten und ihre Aufgaben koordinieren. Dabei soll nach den Beschlüssen des Ständigen Rates wie auch der Kommission die eigenständige Struktur der verschiedenen Zusammenschlüsse in der Hochschulpastoral gewahrt bleiben. #* Die Herausforderungen, die nach der Umstrukturierung der Hochschulen auf die haupt- und ehrenamtlichen Mitarbeiter der Studentengemeinden in der Region Ost zukommen, sind groß. Die regionale Arbeit soll in Zusammenarbeit mit den überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüssen entsprechend den spezifischen Erfordernissen geschehen. Den Diözesen wird empfohlen, den Gemeinden zunächst die Anstellung studentischer und anderer Hilfskräfte zu ermöglichen, um so die Seelsorger vor allem im organisatorischen Bereich zu entlasten. #* Insbesondere in der Bildungsarbeit, aber auch in den anderen Bereichen ihrer Tätigkeit, sollen die überdiözesanen Zusammenschlüsse Anwalt des Grundauftrags der Hochschulpastoral sein, wie er in den o.g. Dokumenten dargelegt wird. So bilden sie, wiederum in subsidiärer Weise, eine Ergänzung zu den Aktivitäten der einzelnen Hochschulgemeinden. Anmerkungen: Anschriften: *'Zentralstelle Bildung der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz' Kaiserstraße 163 53113 Bonn *'Arbeitsgemeinschaft Katholischer Studenten- und Hochschulgemeinden (AGG)' Rheinweg 34 53113 Bonn *'Arbeitsgemeinschaft katholischer Studentenverbände (AGV)' Venusbergweg 1 53115 Bonn *'Cusanuswerk' Baumschulallee 5 53115 Bonn *'Einigung katholischer Studentinnen und Studenten an Fachhochschulen (EKSF)' Cleverstraße 37 50668 Köln *'Katholischer Akademischer Ausländerdienst (KAAD)' Hausdorffstraße 151 53129 Bonn *'Konferenz für Katholische Hochschulpastoral in den deutschsprachigen Ländern (KHP)' Belthlestraße 40 22072 Tübingen *'Studentenseelsorge Region Ost' Hildeg.-Jadamowitz-Straße 25 10243 Berlin *'Verein kath. Studentenheime und Kollegienhäuser e.V.' Johannes Fleer Frauenstraße 3-6 48143 Münster Quelle Bericht zur Situation der Hochschulpastoral (VAS118B) Kategorie:Rechtliche Struktur Kategorie:Rechtliche Struktur